The present invention relates to cooling systems for fluid reaction devices for gas turbine engines.
In order to operate a gas turbine engine at optimal conditions, temperatures in the hot region of the primary gas flowpath are often very high. High temperatures can have negative effects on engine components exposed to the primary flowpath, increasing risks for component degradation and failure. Indeed, temperatures at some points along the primary flowpath can exceed the melting points of materials used to form some engine components. For that reason, cooling systems are used to reduce damage and wear on engine components associated with high temperature conditions. Vapor cooling systems (synonymously called evaporative cooling systems) have been proposed as a way to cool fluid reaction devices in gas turbine engines, such as turbine blades and vanes. In general, these vapor cooling systems include sealed internal cavities and passageways that form a vaporization section and a condenser section. A liquid is distributed to the vaporization section, which is located in a portion of the blade or vane that is exposed to high temperatures (typically the airfoil portion). The liquid absorbs thermal energy and is converted to a gas as the liquid surpasses its boiling point. The gas moves through the sealed cavities and passageways to the condenser section, where thermal energy is removed and the gas is converted back to a liquid. Thermal energy is typically removed from the condenser section of the vapor cooling system by passing engine bleed air along exterior surfaces of the condenser section. The liquid from the condenser section is then returned to the vaporization section, and the process can begin again.
Known designs present a number of problems that hinder and may prevent the effective implementation of a vapor cooling scheme in gas turbine engines. One such problem is that vapor cooling systems are ineffective in cooling the trailing edges of the airfoils of turbine blades or vanes. Vaporization chambers for a hot airfoil section of a turbine blade or vane require internal passageways that take up significant space. However, the trailing edges of airfoils are thin sections that do not provide adequate space for internal vaporization section structures and passageways. Normally, this would mean that only a leading edge portion of the airfoil would be vapor cooled, while the trailing edge would remain uncooled. However, inadequate trailing edge cooling is undesirable and may prevent the practical application of vapor cooling in gas turbine engines. Conversely, increasing the cooling of the leading edge portion to indirectly cool the trailing edge can result in over-cooling of the leading edge of the blade or vane, which can reduce engine performance undesirably.
Furthermore, vapor cooling systems typically cool the condenser, which is typically located within a root portion of the cooled blade or vane, by passing engine bleed air around it. However, known vapor cooling systems do not provide for an efficient exhaust path for the “spent” bleed air that has absorbed thermal energy from the condenser. Spent bleed air allowed to seep into the primary airflow at an angle can cause undesired mixing loss, which reduces engine power efficiency and fuel efficiency.
It is desired to provide a cooling system for a turbine blade or vane that utilizes vapor cooling of the airfoil while also providing adequate cooling to the airfoil trailing edge. It is further desired to provide an efficient exhaust route for spent air used to cool a condenser of a vapor cooling system for a turbine blade or vane.